<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gosto muito de te ver, meu gatinho by Mingal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759636">Gosto muito de te ver, meu gatinho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingal/pseuds/Mingal'>Mingal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D.O hibrido de gato, Discrimination, Family, Hybrids, Kai hibrido de Leão, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingal/pseuds/Mingal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KAISOO - Híbridos</p>
<p>Híbridos não são comuns e as pessoas não são gentis, Jongin é um hibrido de leão que mesmo com todas as dificuldades está em busca de um diploma e consegue entrar na faculdade.</p>
<p>"E aquele baixinho na frente de Jongin, mesmo claramente não sendo um leão como ele, era um felino.</p>
<p>Família."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gosto muito de te ver, meu gatinho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongin é o mais bonito híbrido de leão que já pisou no mundo, tinha cabelos esvoaçantes e bonitos de pelagem caramelo, os olhos brilhantes e amarelos como ouro, de profundeza que se perde e se ama, os lábios grossos e os dentes pontudos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O tipo de pessoa que para o trânsito pela beleza e poder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mesmo com toda a aparência selvagem e perigosa, o Kim era doce como caramelo, uma pessoa que exalava gentileza e sensibilidade. O tipo de homem que ajudava pessoas na rua, ia para campanhas de adoção de animaizinhos e posava com todos eles para chamar a atenção de pais adotivos para as criaturas incríveis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O tipo de pessoa que ninguém  espera ser um híbrido de leão, porém mesmo tendo o temperamento calmo, ele nunca negava a sua natureza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Com 5 anos rosnou para a vizinha que disse que ele parecia uma besta, de besta ele não tinha nada e os pais dele o ensinaram muito bem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventualmente, era comum que existissem pessoas que o colocavam na beira do abismo e o fazia quase deixar o lado mais selvagem da cabeça dele assumir, mas foram poucas vezes, afinal leões nasciam para ser reis e mesmo sendo humano, Jongin levava aquilo como um mantra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entrar na faculdade foi difícil, ele precisou estudar tudo e mais um pouco, mesmo com cota para híbridos ele sabia que talvez nem passaria, só ele sabia o quanto tinha sido difícil a vida escolar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não tinha amigos e os professores eram rudes e gelados, suas perguntas sempre eram respondidas com o silêncio que faziam com que a noite fosse testemunha de lágrimas solitárias. Mesmo passando por diversas injustiças Jongin nunca reclamaria, amava o que era e amava ser o que era.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tudo o que ele conhecia de si mesmo foi graças a acidez do mundo fora das cobertas dele.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O primeiro ano da faculdade foi assustador, ele não esperava que tantas pessoas se aproximarem para fazer amizade, ele sentia com o olfato quando as intenções eram boas, foi o primeiro ano da vida dele que ele teve um colo não-familiar para chorar ao ouvir ofensas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing era um anjo que veio a ele com um sorriso cheio de covinhas e palavras doces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tudo corria com velocidade assustadora na faculdade, as pessoas corriam pelos corredores e as aulas voavam como o sopro, todos os dias ele acordava com a cabeça doendo como se não tivesse dormido nada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A primeira vez que ele sentir o controle do tempo nos dedos foi quando o nariz sensível captou um cheiro atraente e confortante naquele pátio tão cheio de cheiros irritantes. Deixando seus amigos para trás ele vai em direção ao cheiro e encontra um serzinho que parecia perdido enquanto era delicadamente puxado por alguém tão baixinho como ele. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As pessoas abriam espaço por onde Jongin andava, a altura era assustadora, a aparência era selvagem e os passos eram confiantes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele trava logo atrás do baixinho de capuz preto e perde as palavras, mas mesmo sem saber o que falar ele o cutuca no ombro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O menino tinha olhos grandes e redondos, um azul e o outro verde, a pupila esticada e incomum, uma aparência exoticamente linda e atraente, aos olhos de Jongin pelo menos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Oi? - contrastando com a aparência quase delicada, a voz parecia feita de aço, o timbre grave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Seu cheiro. - as palavras não vinham como de costume, falar parecia difícil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Que? - a testa dele se enruga com a expressão confusa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Felino, você cheira a felino. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E então o estranho parece entender e cheira o ar com atenção, olhando para Jongin com os olhos esbugalhados e tão bonitos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Híbridos não eram comuns para começar e felinos eram especialmente raros. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ao encontrar outro o instinto tomava conta da cabeça e a necessidade de se esfregar no outro e misturar os cheiros era instantânea, mesmo um estranho era considerado família. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E aquele baixinho na frente de Jongin, mesmo claramente não sendo um leão como ele, era um felino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Família.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eles se abraçam com força, o mais baixo esfregando a bochecha no tecido da blusa de Jongin e o Kim esfregava a bochecha na touca peluda que cobria os cabelos, que provavelmente eram bonitos e macios.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E mesmo que o resto do refeitório estivesse olhando aquela demonstração de afeto em público não houve reclamações, era da natureza deles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poucos minutos depois Kyungsoo, o gatinho de cabelos pretos e orelhas bonitas, e o amigo dele, Junmyeon, estavam sentados na mesa tão cheias de pessoas incrível que eram os amigos de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo continuava grudado no Kim, a cabeça deitada no ombro dele e os dedinhos segurando o braço com carinho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Vocês não conseguem desgrudar, é isso? - Yixing pergunta olhando para os dois sorrindo, ele achava muito fofa a forma como híbridos se tratavam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Até consigo, só não quero mesmo.  - Jongin fala deitando a cabeça sobre a de Kyungsoo e respirando profundamente deixando o cheiro gostoso próximo do nariz inundar a cabeça dele.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Também não to afim. - Kyungsoo diz sorrindo recebendo um sorriso de Yixing de volta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- E comigo o Jongin demorou DOIS MESES para deixar eu apertar a mão dele. - Chanyeol reclama enquanto mastiga um sanduíche de peito de peru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Você cheira esquisito. - Jongin declara sem vergonha nenhuma de expor o amigo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing e Junmyeon riam juntos enquanto Chanyeol reclamava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Kyungsoo na primeira semana já tava dormindo no meu colo, não querendo me gabar. - Junmyeon diz sorrindo para o amigo que olhava para ele com os olhos brilhantes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Com todo respeito, mas você cheira muito bem, o Chanyeol cheira a ovo. - Jongin diz fazendo o resto do grupo rir e Chanyeol ficar vermelho de raiva.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Isso é verdade Jun, você cheira a amaciante azul. - Kyungsoo se desgruda de Jongin para agarrar o braço do amigo sentado ao lado e deita a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto fecha os olhos bonitos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E mesmo que o mundo fosse cruel e assustador, Jongin era grato por ser quem ele é, por conhecer pessoas incríveis que o mostram que sozinho ele não estaria nunca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os amigos que ele coletou nos próximos anos só acrescentaram amor ao coração medroso do leão, que passou a acreditar que ele podia sim construir uma família com pessoas diferentes (mesmo que ele ainda tivesse um pouco de medo do Xiumin, um híbrido de um lobo que Kyungsoo gostava de cochilar no colo).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Foi essa família que o ajudou a encontrar o emprego perfeito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Foi ela que deu carinho quando ele mais precisava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Foi ela que o ajudou com o pedido de casamento em um campo bonito de flores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Foi ela que estava ali na primeira fila do altar quando ele dizia sim em frente a um Kyungsoo muito feliz.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Queria agradecer pra quem leu até o final e espero que não esteja tão ruim quando eu imagino que esteja! Obrigada!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>